1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic copy medium feed cassette in electrophotographic or other copying machines or simple printing machines or the like, and also to a feed cassette device for the loading of such cassette into the machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the functions required of copying machines, printing machines or the like is to ensure a proper positional relationship between an original and its reproduction. Unless such a relationship is ensured between the original and a copy medium of the same size as the original on which the original is to be copied, the full original image will not be copied. It is also very undesirable that such positional deviation be irregular during each copy cycle or that the positional relationship be lost or varied each time a cassette of one paper size is interchanged with a cassette of another paper size.
Copy mediums to be contained in a cassette include transfer paper for use with the image transfer type copying machines, photosensitive paper for use with the electrofax system, and paper for use with simple printing. However these copy mediums, if they absorb moisture or the like due to variations in ambient conditions, will present poor separability from one another and a plurality of them will be fed at a time, or the performance as copy medium may be reduced to provide a low quality of copy image and further, in the case of the image transfer system, the copy mediums will undergo waving which will in turn lead to a poor image transfer effect.